Howard Link
Howard Link was a subordinate of Central Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie. A former member of CROW, he was assigned to act as Allen Walker's observer/guardian after Allen fell under suspicion for being connected to the Fourteenth Noah. After a nearly fatal confrontation with Apocryphos, Link lost his memories with CROW and became a new member of the Archangels, with the same purpose of watching over Allen. Statistics *'Name': *'Origin': *'Gender': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Blood Type': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Class': *'Skills': *'Standard Equipment': Retractable Wrist Switchblades, Talismans *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Quinton Flynn Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Town level *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': Small Town level *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Longer with CROW Techniques *'Intelligence': Supergenius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Personality History Main Skills and Equipment CROW Techniques: As a former member of CROW, Link is fully capable of using many, if not all, of the defensive, offensive and binding spells known by members of CROW. Though Link rarely displays his magical inclinations, when Timothy Hearst used his body to fight, it was shown that Link is capable of fighting almost on par with both Allen and Kanda, and that he can use CROW spell strips to bind Exorcists of Kanda's caliber. *'Secret Art - Black-winged Flame Spirit': The user clutches a spell strip with an explosive seal on it in their hand, empowering their arm and fist with explosive energy, then release it on the chosen target by punching, resulting in an eruption of flames.The Complete spell is supposed to banish the opponent. It has not been seen yet as Link had only time to perform the destructive part of the technique. *'Flame Wings': After covering the target in a multitude of destructive spell strips bearing the symbol for "flame", one or more CROW activate the strips, resulting in a flaming explosion *'Protection Wing': Spell strips bearing a defensive seal can be summoned to form a ring around an individual or group of people that can temporarily prevent anyone and/or anything from entering or leaving the circle. The strips can also be stuck to solid surfaces so that the caster doesn't have to be present to keep the shield going. Link's is tough enough to hold a level 3 akuma while Link is partly transformed into a doll. *'Secret Spell - Binding Wings': In the midst of battle, dozens of spell strips can be summoned and used to form a ring around the target that causes their body to feel heavy, and can also be commanded to lash out to further subdue the target. The spell can also be used in a calmer setting with more precision, and can be used to bind an Exorcist's Innocence. *'Restriction Wings': Spell strips bearing a restraining seal form multi-layered barriers around the target. Before the spell is activated, the perimeters of the strips can be disrupted fairly easily, but once the spell is put into action, it lashes out violently with an electric attack that subdues the target. Link can also use this spell as a transportation technique to transport a person from a place to another. Retractable Wrist Switchblades: Link wears a pair of serrated, retractable switchblades on his wrists, hidden beneath the cuffs of his sleeves. Though they are small, mainly for the purpose of keeping them concealed, the blades are sharp and durable, capable of cutting through even chunks of cement and stone. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:CROW Category:Former Vatican Category:Archangels Members Category:Team Allen Category:D.Gray-man Characters